Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow
by the-sloan-method
Summary: End of a snowy day! Co-writer Flynt.


**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

Meredith carefully turned into her driveway; the snow blanketed everything in sight. The snow coming down in big, wet flakes. She turned the truck off, stepping out into the swirling mass she clutched her coat tighter to her body, her boots crunching on the ice forming on the concrete. Stepping carefully up the walkway and the stairs she enters the house to find it dark. Walking into the living room she shrugs off her jacket and pulls off her sweater and hat leaving them strewn in the middle of the living room. "I hate the stupid freaking snow." She says mumbling under her breath. Walking in the living room she sits down on the couch and pulls off her winter boots and socks. She walks up the stairs to the bathroom pulling off her clothes as she goes.

Mark laughs at the mess she left all over as he walks into the foyer of the house. Her jacket and sweater on the floor in the foyer and the living room, her boots and socks in front of the couch, her shirt at the foot of the stairs, her wet pants laying over the railing of the stairs. Pulling off his own boots and jacket placing them in the appropriate place he hangs up her jacket, and places her boots next to his.

He heads for the stairs gathering up the items left illuminating the way to his love. The shirt at the foot of the stairs, the pants on the railing were all clues guiding his way home. When he got to the top of the stairs he looked down to see her bra and panties laying there like an invitation.

His hand stilled on the door knob, taking a deep breath, he opens the bathroom door, slipping inside. He locks the door behind himself. Meredith's eyes are closed but a smile plays across her lips as he watches her glow in the flickering candle light. "Hi." Meredith soft greeting has him walking towards her. Sinking to his knees beside the tub, he cups her face and kisses her lightly. Their lips brush together, leaving them both wanting more. "You're cold." She whispers, as he nods she plunges his hand into the warm water over her stomach. "Come join me." He quickly shed his clothes and climbed in the tub behind her. She nestled into his chest like she was made to fit him. He held her still petite body to his much larger frame, his arms circling around to rest on her stomach.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked.

"It was okay, just busy." Meredith answered him. She lifted his left hand and kissed his palm. "I missed you." He smiled into the dim light, running his hand up and down her arm.

"I missed you too." He said tilting her chin up to give her a quick kiss.

He took the sea foam sponge from her hands, and lovingly washed away tension of the day. Her tense muscles began to ease as they let the stress of the day flow from her body. He watched in awe as she began to moan as he ran the sponge over her breasts. The sponge slipped from his grasp as his fingers continued their descent down over her abdomen his hands tracing over the warm soft skin.

Looking down and seeing her drooping eyes he shifted behind her standing from the tub. He stepped out reaching for a towel and securing it around his waist. Meredith watched him with heavy eyes as he lifted her easily in his arms slowly setting her on her feet then reached for another towel. With gentle hands he dried her delicate body making sure every curve was caressed.

Meredith followed him into the bedroom, resting on the bed. He reached for her favorite lotion; he squirted out a small amount in his hands, before telling her to position herself on her stomach. Sitting beside her on the bed, his hands glided down her back. When he heard her soft snores, he stood from the bed, covering her with the quilt; he pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and headed downstairs.

After a few moments he can hear signs of Meredith waking up. He pours the hot chocolate he made into two mugs. Placing them on a tray he walks up the stairs and quietly into her room. Meredith woke up and reached for him but only found cool sheets, she sat up as he closed the door. "Mark?"

"I'm right here sleepy head." He told her setting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Hmm cake." Meredith smiled at him leaning forward, pressing her lips against his. He chuckled handing her the mug first. "What?" she asked.

"You and your sweet tooth." He told her, he slides the fork into the cake bringing the chocolate to her lips. Meredith opened her mouth accepting the sweet treat.

Meredith moaned as her lips closed around the fork, her tongue slid against the cool metal as he watched in fascination. He took the mug from her hand putting it back on the tray. Meredith looked up in surprise but was elated when he lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue snaking out to trace the outline of her lips.

"Chocolate frosting and Meredith, my favorite." He mumbled before kissing her again.

Meredith was warm from her nap, she moved closer to him, pressing against his chest. Her fingers explored the planes of his chest, the muscles jumping under her gentle touch. Grasping her hips he pulled her down further on the bed. He sank into the cradle of her thighs, supporting his upper body with his arms; Meredith drew up to him and kissed him again. The spark of passion ignited between them. The outside world became nothing but white noise as they moved together. They joined each other in the most natural sense, filling and completing their partner.

When they lay cuddled together basking in the afterglow of their love making, Meredith propped her chin on his chest looking into his eyes.

"You are too sweet to me." Meredith told him remembering the bath, the massage, the hot chocolate, the cake. A night of domesticated romance that anyone woman would be thrilled with.

"No, I'm just showing you how much I love you." He told her. His lips sought hers out. After he pulled back she smiled up at him. "Just don't tell people I'm so sweet. You'll ruin my reputation." He kissed her again, after pulling back.

Meredith giggles and turned her head to look out the window. Looking at the frosted windows and the snowflakes falling down she jumped up throwing on a button up shirt he had left there the day before she ran down stairs. "Mark, I have an idea."

"Meredith baby, where are you going?" He shouts after her. He quickly threw on his sweat pants and ran after her.

Coming down the stairs he feels an intense chill coming from the front door. He walks over to the door and sees Meredith sitting out side on the porch swing swaying back and forth with the snow swirling around her. Mark grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and runs out and wraps it around her. "Meredith, you are going to get sick. Please come inside." He says gently picking her up from the swing.

"I used to sit out here when I was little wishing my prince charming would come rescue me." Meredith says looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did he ever come get you?" Mark asked capturing her lips.

"He just did." Meredith said pulling him closer.

"What do you mean he just did? Do you have an invisible friend Meredith?" Mark said laughing.

"Aww. All this here really is just for show isn't it?" Meredith says giggling touching her hand to his cheek. "I love my prince anyway. I just hope it's not contagious. I wouldn't want to catch it."

"What would I do with out my piece of sweet smart ass?" Mark says leaning down and bringing his lips to hers.

"I don't know." Meredith tells him drawing his mouth down to hers again. When they pulled back, she laid her head on his chest, looking out the window watching the snow fall. "I never really liked Christmas." Mark looks down at her in surprise.

"Really?" Mark asked brushing his lips across her temple.

"Yeah, no family, but this, this is nice." Meredith smiled looking up at him. Mark grinned and kissed her again.

"I like being alone with you just us." She says as he brings her through the door way. "You know I was thinking, maybe we should get our own place." Meredith says looking up at him. "We may need more space soon." She says looking down as Mark deposited her on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Why would we need more space?" Mark asked as he crouched down making a fire in the fire place.

Meredith studied him as the fire jumped to life. Mark turned to look at her sitting on the floor. "You didn't answer my question." Mark says not looking up.

"Um, what question?" Meredith asked avoiding his eyes.

Mark raises his eyebrows and goes over to her; he tips her face up to meet his eyes.

"Why would we need more space?" Mark asked again watching her.

"I don't know. We just might be having someone else move in soon and I think more space that was all our own and the new persons would be a good idea." Meredith said still trying to look away from his eyes. "I mean and parents usually don't live in a frat house with a ton of other people coming in and out of the house every day." Meredith said rambling on as Mark touched her cheek.

"Parents?" Mark questions. "What are you saying Meredith?"

Meredith looks up at Mark, unsure how he will react. "Parents Mark. You know like a baby. I'm pregnant."

"When did that happen?" Mark said shaking his head confused.

Meredith looked at him in shock. "We haven't exactly been careful Mark. We fuck like rabbits remember. You sure liked taking part in it you should remember it." She said throwing off the blanket and getting up off the floor.

She made it to the stairs before Mark jumped up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back towards the fire. "Let go of me Mark."

"No. Meredith, a baby, we are going to have a baby." Mark told her his voice was soft. Meredith turned in his embrace looking him in the face.

Meredith still upset with him tried to move away again but Mark held her tightly.

"Meredith we are going to have a baby." Mark said turning her body so her back was pressed to his chest. "You misunderstood me Baby." He said running his hand over her still flat stomach. "I'm not upset that it happened. I wanted to know if you knew when it happened."

"You aren't upset about it?" Meredith asked still unsure.

"No, I'm happy Meredith." Mark assured her, he kissed her temple. "We are going to have a baby. I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you."

"I thought you were upset and were going to blaming me for this." Meredith said turning in his arms and gently kissing his lips.

"Meredith, I just need you to promise that you won't make any decisions regarding the baby without talking to me." Mark said with tears forming in his eyes. "I need to know your going to talk to me about things before you go though with them. I need to know that you will keep me informed. I can't have what happened with Addison happen again." He finishes as his tears began to fall silently down his cheeks.

Meredith led him back over to the fire and sat him down cradling his head against her shoulder as his hands clutched over her stomach not wanting to let it go. "Mark, I would never do that. I love you too much to do that to you. I want to have this baby with you." Meredith said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I have an early Christmas present for you. Do you want it?" Meredith asks as he looks up with curious eyes. "It's right over there in the silver envelope in the front of the tree." Meredith says as she reclines back on the blanket.

Mark picks up the envelope and looks over at Meredith. She nods her head confirming that it is the correct envelope. As he begins to walk towards her with it he stops suddenly and walks back to the tree plugging it in watching Meredith's eyes light up with wonderment as she watches the colorful bulbs come to life.

Mark walks back over to her with the envelope after picking up a small present wrapped in shiny lavender paper. He sits down on the blanket pulling her to sit in-between his legs. Meredith snuggles back against him as he holds the envelope in front of them. Meredith looks up at him with curious eyes. "Aren't you going to open it?" Meredith questions.

Mark carefully turns the envelope over and slides his finger under the flap popping it open. He pulls out the single thing in the envelope. Sighing he flips over the white paper and sees something that brings tears to his eyes. A grainy ultrasound photo is staring back at him.

"It was the day of the first snow of the year. It was cold and we stayed in bed all day holding each other close and everyone else was on call at the hospital so we had the whole house to ourselves." Meredith rambles on as Mark gently kisses her lips to stop her.

"I remember that day you kept snuggling to me and would then jump around singing "Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow. I thought you were adorable. You were so happy all the snow kept everyone at the hospital." Mark said chuckling. "You know I have a little present for you too." Mark said holding up the gift in the lavender paper in front of her.

"What is it?" Meredith asked taking it out of his hands.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Mark said kissing the top of her head.

Tearing into the paper Meredith found a little blue box. As she lifted the lid there was another small box inside. "Mark is this what I think it is?" Meredith gasped placing one of her hands over her mouth.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Mark said kissing her temple.

Meredith pops open the box and gasps flipping her head around to look at Mark.

"Meredith, Will you marry me?"

Meredith looked at Mark the tears glistening on her cheeks. It was the perfect setting; the snow was falling outside, the Christmas tree, the fire. Meredith stopped her internal rambling and answered him. "Yes."

Mark smiled before pulling her closer to him yet sealing their union with a kiss.

Meredith mumbled against his lips "Let it snow Let it snow Let it snow."


End file.
